


强制对接

by 02peach



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other, bdko, 击倒, 威all, 威震天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02peach/pseuds/02peach
Summary: 威震天ntr强拆击倒
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Knock Out/Megatron (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	强制对接

**Author's Note:**

> bdko汤底的强拆

Megatron喜欢美人，但他更喜欢征服，他最近对身边的床伴有些兴致缺缺，飞机们身上的敏感点也不过机翼那几处，他有些腻了，也许可以找个机车试试，他想了想，把目光放在了医官的身上。

Knockout作为跑车在霸天虎的飞机们中间看着十分娇小，他爱美的程度可是远近闻名，每个霸天虎都知道他几乎每隔两天就要做一次保养，身上的漆总是锃亮的，他身材纤细语气轻佻，走路时还会不自觉的扭动他的臀部，不知有多少机子想要与他对接，但是他身边的Breakdown可不是吃素的，所以他们也只得幻想幻想罢了。

但Megatron从来都不是幻想家，他是个实干派。

刚刷了新漆的Knockout哼着小曲，美滋滋的走向指挥室，今天下午外出任务的Breakdown就要回来了，都说小别胜新婚，他已经等不及要和心爱的火伴来个爱的抱抱了，当然他想要的不仅仅是个拥抱。

“有什么事吗？My lord？”他轻笑着做了一个夸张的行礼动作，指挥室的门在他身后无声的关上了，Megatron看着他不自觉暴露出的纤细的后颈眯了眯眼，猎食者总是对猎物的脖颈情有独钟。

“我有些不太舒服，需要你来检查一下。”他勾了勾手指，示意医官靠近些。

“那可真是个大事，您的健康可关乎整个霸天虎的前程，可——为何不去我的医疗室？在那里可以对您进行更加精密的检查。”Knockout觉得哪里有些不对，但还是走到了Megatron的身前，违抗他的命令的话自己刚上的漆可就要遭殃了。

“没有那个必要，因为我完全知道不舒服的原因和治疗方法，只是需要你来帮我一下。”Megatron笑着靠近小巧的医官，他伸出手按住了Knockout的肩甲。“我只是输出管有些·····过热而已。”他用手指挑起震惊的医官的下巴“需要医官帮我降降温。”

Knockout知道Megatron经常换床伴，而且多数不是你情我愿都是Megatron一时兴起强行拆卸对接。但他没想到自己会成为他疏解性欲的目标，他咽了一口电解液，干笑着说“My lord，您可真会开玩笑，我怎么配与您对接呢？我看Soundwave就不错，他那么忠心耿耿一定会好好侍奉您的，你看他修长的双腿多撩人啊。”

Megatron哼笑了一声，Knockout的反应正如他所预料的那样，但他并没有生气，反而十分愉悦，因为太顺从的话可就少了很多乐趣。

Knockout想要后退，但是Megatron的双手紧紧扣住他的腰部，让他无法动弹，他努力挣扎着却只起了反效果，Megatron轻而易举的把小巧的阿斯顿马丁跑车抱起来按在指挥室的桌上，他的底盘和长桌摩擦发出尖锐的刺响，但是Knockout此时无心顾及他的漆了，他马上就要被强拆了。

“不………不要！”他用双手抵着Megatron的胸甲，Megatron使劲捏了一下医官腰上柔软细密的线路，显然这是个敏感点，医官的置气声加大身体开始颤抖起来。“怎么？这里很敏感吗？”Megatron邪笑着低下头来想要亲吻性感的小跑车，但Knockout紧咬牙关不愿张口。Megatron伸出金属软舌舔舐了一下医官的唇，手上不停的抚摸揉捏他裸露在外的细腰，尖锐的手指刮蹭着柔软的线路，刺激的电流一阵阵侵袭着医官的理智，强烈的屈辱感油然而生，他不愿背叛他的伴侣，但他挣扎不出暴君的掌握。

此时，门外响起了一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音。“任务完成了，My lord，需要我现在向您报告吗？”

“Break——！唔！”医官惊叫出声结果却被暴君趁虚而入，Megatron的金属软舌强势的侵入扫荡着他柔软而温热的口腔。他颤抖起来，他在被人侵犯，而他的火伴与他们只有一墙之隔。

“Knockout？”Breakdown听到Knockout不太正常的语调有些心慌“怎么了吗？发生什么了吗？”他急切的问着想要打开舱门，但舱门锁死了，Soundwave在他身后悄然出现，无声伸出的金属触手捆住了骑士掠夺者让他无法动弹，Soundwave关闭了第二层舱门，将好奇的杂兵隔绝在外。

“他很好，没有任何问题。”Megatron呵呵笑了几声“他只是有些……太兴奋了而已。”他满意的看着身下的医官颤栗着发出小声的呜咽。“为什么不告诉你的火伴你在干什么呢？”Megatron尖锐的指尖滑过Knockout腰胯的装甲发出一阵尖锐的声音，他的手指停留在了医官黑色的挡板上，他没想到即使是挡板也被保养的很好，竟然是磨砂质地的。“你可比我想象的要更加····”

此时就算是傻子也能明白Megatron正在干什么，自己的伴侣即将被他人侵犯，Breakdown感觉自己的火种简直要跳出火种舱，他奋力挣扎马达发出一阵轰鸣。Megatron显然十分不悦，他粗暴地扯下医官的对接面板随意的丢在一边，一向被伴侣温柔对待的Knockout忍不住痛呼出声。

“你最好停止打扰我的兴致。”Megatron低沉的声音传入Breakdown的音频接收器，“不然····我可不知道会对你性感的火伴作出什么更粗暴的动作····唔，让我想想····不如直接扯下他背后的轮子？它们有些碍事。”他冷笑着拽住Knockout背后的一只轮子向下掰折发出一声脆响，不出预料的，医官发出一声尖叫手指不由自主的抓挠着Megatron胸前的装甲。

Breakdown攥紧了双拳，愤怒的浑身发抖，但他只能听着伴侣被暴君凌辱而无计可施。

“安静的听着吧，或许——你更想看着我是如何与他对接的？Soundwave。”Megatron打了个响指，舱门应声而开，Soundwave拖着Breakdown走了进来。

“不·····”Knockout绝望的闭上了眼睛，但他知道如果自己不顺从暴君的指令今天他们两个谁也别想活着出去。

“现在，把你的双腿打开。”暴君的手抚摸着Knockout大腿内侧细腻的装甲，低声说道。

Knockout将头扭向一边，没有动。

Megatron的光学镜暗了暗“我说，把你的双腿打开。”他捏住了医官的脸颊迫使他看向自己，尖锐的指尖在他白色的面甲上留下深深的划痕。

Knockout的视线被Megatron挡得严严实实，他看不到自己的火伴，但不用看他也知道Breakdown此时的表情该有多愤怒多绝望。他闭上眼睛，缓慢张开双腿，将对接口完全暴露在Megatron的视线中。

“真乖。”Megatron的手离开了医官紧实的大腿拨弄起甬道口的保护叶片。感受到刺激的Knockout不自觉的想要并拢双腿但却被Megatron强硬的分开。

“你其实很兴奋吧？”Megatron仍是拨弄着柔软的叶片没有进一步动作“你看——”他抬起手，荧粉色的润滑液从指尖缓缓滴落。“在爱人的面前被我操就这么让你激动吗？”

“不………不是………”Knockout即刻出声反驳但声音却越来越小最终化作一声低吟，因为他清楚的知道，自己的身体确实兴奋异常，刚刚仅仅是被抚弄裸露在外的腰腿就让他颤栗不已，电流脉冲一阵阵传至大脑模块，现在Megatron只是撩拨了几下甬道的保护叶片就刺激的润滑剂缓缓流出润湿了整个甬道。

“你知不知道你在霸天虎中人气很高？当然我是指“那种”人气。”Megatron的手指在润滑剂的作用下深入内部“呼，真紧。”他低叹道用手指剐蹭着甬道的内壁引起身下人控制不住的小声嘤咛“无数的霸天虎成员都想要和你对接，谁让你总是一副撩人而不自知的模样………不，你其实是故意的吧？”Megatron探到了一处敏感节点，恶意用指尖磨擦剐蹭着，将刺激到弹起的医官狠狠按回桌上“故意用上挑的尾音和裸露的细腰、大腿勾引机子，他们露骨的视线让你十分满足——不是吗？”他抽出手指，舔舐掉带出的荧粉色润滑剂。

Megatron直起身来，放开Knockout坐到他的专属座椅上，恢复自由的医官夹紧了双腿坐起身来，Megatron绝不可能就这么放过他，不好的预感使他的火种在火种舱乱跳着。

Megatron看了一眼角落里的Soundwave和挣扎着的Breakdown，“如果我把接下来的过程在整个报应号直播——会不会起到鼓舞士气的作用呢？”他呵呵笑着作势要打开通讯系统。

“不！不要！”听到这话，Knockout惊恐的喊叫起来。

“不要？那就求我啊。”Megatron收起了前挡板，早已准备好的粗长输出管弹出了出来，Knockout咽了一口电解液，作为跑车他本来就与伴侣的体型相差悬殊，对接就已有些勉强，而Megatron的体型比Breakdown还要大，输出管惊人的尺寸和狰狞的螺旋状突起让Knockout有些恐惧，这实在是太过了。

“求····求你···”Knockout小声说着，散热系统飞快的运转着。

“这是求人应该有的态度吗？”Megatron点开了面向全舰的通讯屏，手指在确认键上滑动。“你知道该怎么做了吗？”他眯起眼看着不断颤抖的小跑车。“过来，在你的火伴面前，取悦我。”

没有了Megatron的遮挡，医官终于看到了无法动弹的伴侣，Breakdown的面甲被涌出的清洗液洗刷着。Knockout低下头去不再看Breakdown。他用手撑着桌面滑移到暴君的面前，在桌面上留下一抹荧粉色的水痕，看着暴君的输出管，迟疑着不知该如何做。

“直接坐上来的话····你可能会坏掉。”Megatron向一侧挪了挪保证Breakedown能看到此时的美景。“不想坏掉的话，就自己扩张一下吧。不用着急，美好时光才刚刚开始。”他邪笑着看着羞恼的医官。

Knockout红色的光学镜看向自己的下体，荧粉色的润滑剂仍在缓慢流出在桌上汇聚成一小滩水渍。他只得伸出手探向那个隐秘的甬道，他不是没有在Breakdown面前自己扩张过，但此时他是为了与他人对接而扩张，他能清楚的感觉到伴侣炽热的目光凝聚在自己身上，他的手指在自己的甬道里搅弄发出羞耻的水声，他故意不去触碰那些敏感点，但仅仅是简单的抽插就使他控制不住的小声呻吟，他感觉自己的身体比往常敏感了十倍还不止，轻微的刺激引起一阵阵激烈的电流冲向大脑模块。

Megatron“好意”让出的空位能让Breakdown看到完整的伴侣。性感的医官半躺在桌上大张着双腿，手指不断的在暴露出的甬道里搅动抽插带出荧粉色的润滑剂，他红色的光学镜逐渐变得朦胧同时抑制不住的发出断断续续的呻吟，无比香艳的场景刺激着Breakdown的CPU处理器，他绝望的闭上了仅剩的眼睛不愿再看。

突然医官的指尖不小心刮到了一处敏感节点，他只感到一股疯狂的电流四处冲撞着闯入他的电路，他因过度的刺激仰起头挺起胸甲输出管在尖叫中射出次级能量液。

“仅仅是自己扩张就能过载，医官，你到底是有多淫荡啊？”Megatron笑了笑，用手指在医官跨上细腻的装甲上划出一道深深的划痕“这是第一次过载，现在坐上来，让我们看看你能过载多少次怎么样？”

装甲上传来的刺痛将Knockout从过载带来的一片空白中唤醒，他颤栗着撑起身体，踩着Megatron座椅的扶手贴近暴君，Megatron“贴心”地转动椅子以便Breakdown从侧面看见整个对接过程。

Knockout一手按着暴君宽阔的肩甲一手扶住他硬挺的输出管插入自己扩张过的甬道，他窄小的甬道在润滑剂的作用下艰难地吞咽着尺寸明显不合适的输出管，他喘息着缓缓下坐，Megatron输出管上的突起磨到了他的敏感节点，医官腿一软直接跌坐在他的怀中，输出管强硬地挺入到前所未有的深处引起医官一声痛呼。他感到自己的下体被撑到极限，甬道口几乎要被撕裂，强烈的痛楚伴随着难以言喻的快感卷着他的感知器，他双手抓着Megatron的肩甲颤抖着喘息起来。

Megatron丝毫不在意医官在他肩甲上挠出的一道道指痕，他低下头去强势地撬开Knockout的牙关，金属软舌舔舐着他的口腔与医官的舌搅在一起将医官的呜咽声堵在口中，Megatron的软舌扫过的地方传来一丝一丝细小的电流，如此弱小的刺激显然已经满足不了医官无比淫靡的身体，他的理智渐渐被欲望吞噬，他开始主动迎合暴君的亲吻，身体的温度不断上升，散热孔和排气扇疯狂运作着似乎快要超出负荷。他的甬道此时已经差不多适应了Megatron的尺寸，他夹紧双腿，从内部传来的瘙痒快要将他逼疯，他的大脑模块被欲望和快感占据，此时他已顾不得所谓的别的，他只想被填满被占据，只想攀上极乐。

Megatron结束了这个长而热烈的吻，来不及吞下的电解液拉出一道银丝。他满意的看到Knockout红色的光学镜覆着一层水雾朦胧的无法聚焦。

“怎么了医官，为什么不动动呢？难道你不想要吗？”Megatron的双手扣住医官的臀部，仍是没有动作，但他也几乎忍到极限了。

像是被他的话语提醒了，Knockout开始扭动腰肢主动吞吐着Megatron的输出管，他用双手环住了暴君的脖颈迷迷朦朦的喘息呻吟着索取着吻，但Megatron却低下头用尖牙啃咬起Knockout暴露在外柔软的颈部线管，刺激的医官浑身绷紧第二次过载了。

Megatron在第一道划痕的旁边又添一道。他看着医官因无法满足而扭动着纤细的腰低声笑了。“想要吗？”他故意在医官的颈侧舔舐着问到。“想···”医官呢喃着回答。“说清楚，想要什么？”Megatron双手握住Knockout的腰揉捏着裸露的线管引起医官的一阵颤动。“想要···被填满····”Knockout呜咽着夹紧身体。“那····我是谁？你想要被谁填满？”Megatron的问题使医官恢复了一些理智。“你是···Megatron···不！不要！”他挣扎起来，但Megatron的双手紧有力的扣着他的腰，他的挣扎只让Megatron输出管上的螺旋状突起在他敏感的内壁大力摩擦了几下，刚找回的理智瞬间又被快感吞噬。“说啊。”Megatron耸动了几下，故意在刚刚触碰到的敏感节点上打着转。在难以满足的欲望的催促下，Knockout给出了暴君想要的答案。

于是Megatron双手握住医官纤细的腰肢开始大力顶弄，粗长的输出管时而在Knockout狭窄的甬道里狠狠冲撞他的油箱垫片，时而在敏感节点旁缓慢磨擦，Knockout贴着Megatron冰凉的装甲感受着体内炽热的温度，他仿佛欲望之海中的一叶扁舟被浪涛拍打着侵蚀着将要沉入海底。

“不……太快了………慢，慢点………”他在破碎的呻吟声中努力拼接出一句话，清洗液混杂着来不及吞下的电解液顺着面甲滑落。他感觉浑身都被Megatron点燃了，全身上下没有一处不是敏感点，来自四肢百骸的电流脉冲汇聚于大脑模块，一次次将他推上云端。

Megatron低吼一声将次级能量液射入Knockout的次级油箱，脆弱的医官再次过载，他浑身发软地瘫在Megatron的怀里。Megatron退出他的甬道，将疲惫不堪的医官翻了个身按在长桌上，随即抓住医官发颤的两条大腿再次挺入，医官被顶撞的前后摇晃，胸甲磨刮着桌面发出刺耳的响声。他还未从高潮中缓过来就又被侵入，不同的体位刺激到与刚才不同的敏感节点，过度的快感逼迫他开始啜泣起来。

Megatron喜欢这个体位，这让他联想到碳基动物野蛮的交配，只有真正的征服者才能将他人按在身下从后方侵入，他乐得看着身下的机子逐渐被原始的欲望吞噬，化作低卑的碳基动物迎合着他的动作，同时他能看到身下人软下来的腰肢，他喜欢纤细的腰，因为它们看起来是那么的脆弱，只要他想，他随时就能捏碎扯断它们结束身下机子的生命，这种完全掌握对方的感觉让他兴奋而又愉快。

Breakdown感觉自己的火种快要熄灭了，从火种舱传来的剧痛超越了以前所有他曾受过的罪，如果可以，他宁愿两只眼睛都被摘去被人类分尸也不愿无助地感受着此时的绝望，但他知道Knockout比他更痛苦，在火伴的面前被他人侵犯到失去理智，无论他的内芯有多么抗拒，为了保全不争气的自己，他只能抛弃尊严迎合着侵犯者。他不敢睁开眼睛，只是听着淫靡的水声和爱人甜腻的呻吟哭喊就已经使他浑身的零件与电路痛到不能自已。

Megatron仿佛察觉到了“观众”的心情，他呵呵冷笑几声，用手拽起Knockout的头迫使他看向Breakdown，Knockout迷蒙的光学镜缓慢聚焦，当他看清眼前的伴侣时，强烈的罪恶感冲刷着他的大脑模块，控制不住的清洗液流淌而出。

“睁开眼，Breakdown，看看你伴侣的模样。”Megatron笑着说。

Breakdown缓缓睁开眼看向他们。Knockout上身被压在桌上，双腿被Megatron的手把持着，头雕被Megatron毫不留情的拽起向后弯折，荧粉色的润滑剂混杂着荧蓝色的次级能量液从他的大腿粘腻的流下。他朦朦胧胧的光学镜缓慢对焦着看向自己。Breakdown颤抖着却流不出泪来，因为他的清洗液早已流淌干净。

“是我操的你爽还是这个傻大个操的你爽？”Megatron笑着问道，Knockout说不出话来，他只能哭喊着再次过载。暴君本就没有指望他能说出什么来，他满意的看着Breakdown充满怒火的眼神，享受着征服的乐趣。

暴君直到将阿斯顿马丁跑车的次级油箱注满，看着他因多次的过载而强制下线才停下了动作。多日积攒的欲望终于得以释放，他满意的喟叹一声结束了一切。


End file.
